I can take you
by scallisonlover
Summary: What should have happened after their play fight. season 3. SCALLISON!


**I. DON'T . OWN .TEEN WOLF.**

* * *

Scott pushed her up against her room door with her hand locked behind her back. Scott had obviously won their pointless little competition of who's better,but neither said anything as allison breathed heavily against the door, but not from sparing.

No her dad had done far worse damage to her, She was breathing heavy because of the position they were in. Allison up against the door and scott pressed up behind her.

Just as she was going to get out of it by saying his grip was to tight she felt him breath against her ear. Immediately goosebumps covered her skin. Could you blame her she hadn't felt him like this in a long time.

As much as she would hate to admit it she missed him on a level she never thought was possible. And ever since she's seen his new body,the way he holds himself,and how much more mature he seemed now; lets just say she found ways to release her pent-up sexual frustration herself. But it was never enough.

She wanted this-they both did but allison had no idea what to do. She had millions of fantasies but now that ones real she doesn't know what to do.

So scott decided to take the lead sensing her slight nervousness. He lent down and began gently kissing and sucking on her neck. Allison couldn't help but throw her head back and moan. Months with suddenly no sex after how much amazing sex her and scott were having seemed to make her feel like the slightest touches would throw her over the edge.

As soon as scott let go of her arm it shot straight to his hair grabbing roughly at it. She wasn't trying to be rough her body was just on auto pilot now but scott seemed to like it since he smirked and nipped at her neck causing another moan to escape her lips.

As scott continued to toy with her neck the hand that he had used to restrain allison snuck under her pajama tops up to her bra. As the bra fell to the ground scott gently rubbed his thumb against her hard nub earning himself a sharp gasp.

Suddenly scott pulled away instantly allison looked behind her ready to protest when she saw him practically ripping off his shirt. Allison couldn't help but stare in awe his body had seemed perfect the last time she saw him shirtless. But now-now he had a body any model,athlete, and/or singer would kill to have.

She fully turned to face him as she began to strip off her own shirt. As she pulled over her head scott reached out and effortlessly pulled her to him and attacked her getting an immediate reaction. With their lips attached allison began to push scott towards the bed. As soon as they reached it allison sat scott down.

"Pants off. Now." Allison commanded as she began to slip off her pajamas and underwear. Scott immediately went to work on his zipper and then began to slip his jeans and boxer down.

Scott could feel himself hardening as he took in allison's body she had defiantly grew over the summer also. Unable to control himself he grabbed allison's wrist and pulled her to him to reattach their lips as they fell on the bed. Allison's hands began to roam all over scott's body as scott did the same to her. His hands ran up and down her sides lightly brushing her breast. Scott pulled away from the kiss and looked in allison's lust filled eyes.

"I missed you so much." Scott admitted. Slowly allison raised her hand and traced the two bands on his arms as if she knew the bands were for her. She gave scott a knowing smirk.

"I know, but I missed you way more." Scott smirked with a playful glint in his eyes right before he flipped them so that allison was on her back. Allison raised an eyebrow at him as he raised his hand and showed his half-grown claws.

"I'm not so sure of that." Scott replied before attacking allison's lips with his own. Slowly he let his claws lightly scratch down her side causing her to moan in his mouth.

"Scott I-I need you please." Allison whimpered as scott sucked and nipped at her breast.  
Scott grabbed his member and positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her gently as he slowly slid into her. Allison's head lulled back into the pillow as she moaned. Scott held still once he was fully inside her so her body could get re-adjusted to his thick member.

"Scott move- oh god please move." Allison begged, immediately scott started thrusting yet still holding a sort of slow rhythm. They weren't fucking no they loved each other and they hadn't touched intimately in months.

They were making love; slow steady rhythm, scott leaving slow delicate kisses anywhere he could reached,allison's low moans.

Finally scott reached his high but he held it in picking up the pace slightly. He refused to come before she did so he decided to cheat a little slowly he let his fingers rub her clit. After a few second allison moaned scott's name as her orgasm came crashing down and scott let himself cum inside her.

When they came down from their high scott pulled away from her and got off the bed. Allison let out a groan of protest as she watched scott walk to her bathroom. He came back out a few seconds later holding a damp rag. Scott leaned over allison and began to kiss up her thigh until he finally reached her pussy. He took the rag and gently wiped their juices away that were still dripping out of allison.  
Once he finished he through the rag off towards the side, climbed up the bed, and held allison to his chest.  
Before allison let sleep take her over she felt scott kiss her shoulder and heard him say.

"I love you"

* * *

I don't know I just let my imagination free on this one hope you enjoyed. BYE


End file.
